


3am

by cflynnrun



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: A combination of 3 winter prompts, set at University.I love soft, flirty Sara and Ava. Almost as much as I love snarky, sarcastic Sara and Ava.





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This was not at all what I planned on doing today, but I found the story outline in my docs and just started writing. It ended up way loner than any of my other (which isn't saying much really). 
> 
> Let me know of you catch any mistakes; punctuation kills me.

     Noise in the dorms is not unusual. Loud ringing sounds, also not unusual, when you have a roommate that sleeps like the dead. Loud ringing sounds at 3am, along with flashing lights and the sound of people running and yelling? That is definitely unusual. Also unusual? The fact that Sara’s roomate was still sleeping. Which was the perfect excuse for Sara to jump on her bed and shake her awake; something she’d wanted to do every Monday, Wednesday and        Friday mornings when Haley’s alarm sounded every 5 minutes from 6:00-6:30 before she’d finally turn it off and get out of bed. Maybe. Not that Sara was bitter or anything.

   After a very satisfying rude awakening, Sara stepped into her boots, not bothering to tie them, pulled a hoodie over her head and used a beanie to hide the inevitable bed head. At the last second she pulled her big fluffy blanket off her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. After all, January usually meant cold nights.

                   -------

Ava hated surprises. She definitely hated surprises that brought up bad memories. The late-night fire alarm was one of those surprises. Two years of active duty and now a year and a half being in the reserves, but fire alarms still reminded her of the masagonistic drill sargent that used to punish the last person to assemble. That’s probably why Ava found herself outside of her dorm in joggers and her army t-shirt; exactly what she slept in every night. At least she remembered her shoes; another thing the army drilled into her. Too bad bootcamp was somewhere warm or else she might have remembered to grab something warmer than a t-shirt.

The rendevous spot for West Hall was out the side doors, across the driveway loop and on the grass. Each student was supposed to find their RA and check in. Only problem was, Ava beat her RA out of the building. She beat all of the RAs out of the building. In fact, the only people that were at the rendevous spot were 3 very drunk girls wearing short dresses and carrying their heels, probably sneaking back from a party, and a couple with a blanket that were probably using the relative seclusion of the lawn to…spend some quality time together. What a buzz kill. 

It took 4 minutes and 22 seconds for her RA to arrive. By that time about half of the people from her floor had assembled by the rock painted with the big number 3. People were getting restless and Ava had already stopped feeling her arms. Not that she showed it! Ava remained stoick, refusing to shiver. It had been a moment of pride when the guys from room 307 had told her she was either bad ass or an android. She just raised a single eyebrow, tilted her head and pointed to the ARMY on her shirt. He held out her fist and nodded once as she bumped it; the whole thing was just a bit too…fratty for her taste. 

She tried to wait patiently in line to check in with the RA, but the cold had her temper simmering. So when she turned to walk away from the RA and instead ran smack into a fluffy wall, she couldn’t help but snarl. A snarl that usually sent people running. Instead, the fluffy wall raised an eyebrow, smirked and said “at least buy a girl a drink first!”

And of course it was her, and of course Ava had put up her hands to protect herself and of course her hands ended up… there. It couldn’t have been a overeager freshman, or an asshole frat boy with personal space issues – really anyone would’ve been better! Because the girl she hit, the girl she ran into was none other than Sara-no-last-name she met at a bar a month ago. The beautiful girl with insane eyes she got lost in; who flirted and bought her drinks; who dragged her, practically kicking and screaming, onto the dance floor; who didn’t make a big deal when she didn’t know how to dance; who convinced her to let loose-to stop worrying for one evening and just have fun.

The girl she brought back to her room later that night; the girl that was gone before she woke up the next morning; the girl she’d been thinking about way too much; who she and been both dreading and hoping to see. And she was standing in front of her now in an adorably hipster beanie (Ava would never admit she liked), wrapped up in the softest looking blanket she’d ever seen. It was frustrating how she realized she had already forgiven her and would probably fall for her charming bull all over again.

“What happened to always being prepared?” Sara-no-last-name asked with a smirk.

“What?” 

“When we met, you pulled a napkin out of no-where and helped me wipe up the beer someone spilled down my arm. When I asked you about it, you told me you were always prepared for anything; the army and all that.” Sara said. “I’m starting to think that was just a line!” she added teasingly. 

“I am always prepared! Well usually. But drills are serious. You don’t stop and grab a bunch on things on your way out the door; you step in your shoes and run or you… well, you just never want to be last.” Ava rambled before Sara stilled her with a hand on her arm. 

“I’m sorry Ava. I didn’t realize this was like a leftover army…thing. I was just giving you shit, because you’re cute when you get all flustered.” Sara stepped closer.

“You know, I could probably be convinced to share my blanket if you asked nicely…”

“Ask nicely? You should share your blanket to make up for stealing all the covers. You don’t want bad blanket Karma hanging over you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing” Sara said with a chuckle as she opened her arms and left a space for Ava in the blanket.

Ava stood there a moment, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet. 

“Are you coming in or what?” Sara asked, her eyebrows high and half a smile.

It was so charming it was infuriating. But Ava rolled her eyes and stepped between Sara’s arms, only to be wrapped up by Sara and the blanket. 

“You’re too short for this!” Ava groaned.

“Umm..excuse me? I could just take my blanket and leave you know.”

“This is just awkward because I have to Sorority squat to fit under the blanket. It’s far more practical for me to hold the blanket around you. No one would have to hunch or stand on their toes just to make sure we’re both covered.”

“Where’s the fun in practical?” Sara asked. “What about chivalry? A knight with golden blonde hair saving the damsel from the cold?”

“We both know I’m not a damsel. And you are definitely not a knight.”

“Excuse me! I could totally be a knight!” Sara couldn’t help but shout.

“No way. Knights play by the rules. You’d be a rogue or assassin or something. You hate rules!”

“I resent that! No matter how true it is…Also, my legs are getting really tired trying to raise this enough to cover your sholders. I think you’re right about the chivalry thing.” Sara said as she dropped her arms from around Ava. “You’re in charge of holding this now” she added as she handed Ava the blanket. 

Ava grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the two of them again. “Wow! You tell me I’m right and then hand over the blanket.” She said with a chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Don’t go making a big deal out of this or anything. I was just tired of holding the blanket and I wanted to be able to do this” Sara said as she went to wrap her arms around Ava’s neck.

Only, Ava pulled away from her the second her hands touched her neck, taking the blanket with her. 

“Hey!” they both called at the same time.

“Dude, bring the blanket back! I’m freezing!”

“No! You’re just going to put your icy hands on my neck again! I’m not falling for that twice…” Ava said as she wrapped the blanket around herself and took another step backwards.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Sara pleaded. “Ava, I’m freezing my tits off! Bring the blanket back.”

“No way. I’m not falling for that again. I don’t trust you.”

“What!? I told you it was an accident. I was trying to be cute and wrap my arms around you.” She pleaded. “Maybe lean in for a kiss if it felt right…” She added mubbling.

Ava snorted. “Yeah right! Like that’d happen” she said chuckling.

“What do you mean? Yeah right? It could happen.”

“No it couldn’t. I’m not falling for your charm only to wake up alone again. Once was enough.”

“Wake up alone? Ava, you’re the one that wanted that! You told me, and I quote ‘sometimes you just want something simple-uncomplicated, you know? But that’s hard to find. At least it’s hard to find when you also want someone that can make you laugh and hold a basic conversation.’ End quote.” Sara said, using air quotes patronizingly. 

“I didn’t mean I wanted someone to sneak off in the middle of the night! I was thinking more like friends-with-benefits or keeping things casual!” Ava was nearly yelling at this point. And they were definitely gathering attention from their sleepwalking peers.

Sara took a step towards her, lowering her voice to nearly a whisper. “I didn’t know. I thought… it’s just… you’re gorgeous and you’re talking about your big plans for this semester, this summer, and… you just seem to put together – so out of my league…” She reached for Ava’s hands. “I thought you might think I was a huge mistake if you learned more about me – learned what a mess my life is – learned what I’ve done.” She looked down at her hands, holding Ava’s.

“You never gave me the chance to find out.” Ava whispers.

“I’m so sorry Ava. I thought I knew what to do, but I never gave you the chance…”

Ava pulled her into her arms, not giving her the chance to finish. Sara couldn’t help but lean into Ava as she wrapped her arms around Ava’s ribs. And if she nuzzled into Ava’s neck…well, you can’t prove it.

“You going soft on me Sara?” Ava asked with her own flirt smirk. Sara tried to push her away but Ava just pulled her back. Maybe Sara didn’t try that hard to pull away but you couldn’t prove that either. Ava just chuckled and Sara’s temple. 

“You fit really well in my arms. It’s a shame we didn’t get the chance to cuddle. I happen to be an amazing cuddler.” Ava almost made it through with out cracking a smile, but she couldn’t keep the corners of her mouth from turning up. 

“Maybe we should try again some time” Sara said fighting her own smile. “Maybe a little later tonight” she added as she slid her hands down Ava’s back and into the back pockets of her sweats. 

Ava busted out a loud laugh – the kind that seemed to come out of no-where. Sara could feel Ava’s chest shaking as she laughed. This time Sara did push her away. But before Sara could stomp away, she felt a gently hand clutching her arm. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just… so cheesy! Like what you’d expect in one of the dozen or so  American Pie movies. Immediately before the hot guy throws a drink on the offending ‘hopeless nerd’.” Ava said, still laughing. Sara was still annoyed, but was fighting a smile all the same. Ava’s laughter was contagious and she looked so carefree; no heavy weight on her shoulders; no crease between her eyes. Sara never wanted her to stop. She’d be the butt of every joke if she had to be!

Next thing she knew she was being pulled back into Ava’s arms, smile sneaking on her face. “I was serious about trying again” Sara said looking up at Ava and wagging her eyebrows. “I remember having a lot of fun together…”

“You’re ridiculous!” Ava said laughing again. 

“You love it!”

“Good thing we’re outside, or your ego would overwhelm us.” Ava said, biting the side of her lip to hide her smirk.

“Ava, I-don’t-know-your-last-name! Did you just crack a joke?!” Ava just laughed again. “You’re more than just a straight-laced soldier after all.”

“I’m an onion!” Ava said chuckling at her own joke. 

Sara pulled back and looked at Ava, “is that some military phrase I don’t know?”

“Shrek?!” Ava asked. “Really?! Layers… no?…oooookaaaay…”

“A shwing and a mishh!” 

“Ridiculous.”

                 -------

“Excuse me!! Excuse me!!” a petite little woman called to the crowd.

“Hey dumbasses! Listen up!” He fellow RA yelled.

“eh hem…” the first RA started, “the fire department has found the origin of the alarm. It’s been officially delcared a missuse of equipment –“ 

“What!?!” someone called from the crowd.

“One of you dumbasses set the microwave for 30 minutes insead of 3 and walked away from their popcorn. The fucking microwave caught on fire and filled the first floor with smoke. Now we’re down a microwave because there’s no fucking way Housing will replace it, and we’re going to spend the next 3 weeks cleaning up the fire and smoke damage!” The second RA refused to pull punches. 

The first RA was still fighting to keep things professional. She was working hard to make it seem like the hour+ they had spent outside-in the cold-in the middle of the night, wasn’t bothering her. 

“Rooms 109-114 will need to find another place to bunk for the night. If you don’t have somewhere to stay, somewhere will be assigned to you. Everyone else may return to their rooms. A mandatory safety meeting will be scheduled ASAP. Thank you.”

                  --------

“Well…this was fun! We should do it again sometime.” Sara said as people started filing back into the dorm. 

“Yeah…no. Let’s not.” Ava said pulling away from Sara, taking the blanket with her.

“Wha-what?!”

“Let’s not.”

“But…it wasn’t that bad hanging out again was it?”

“…In the cold. At 3 am. With next to nothing on? No thanks. I’ll pass.”

Sara barely got the “Oh” out before the sad puppy look overtook her face.

“Yeah. Next time lets grab a drink or a meal. Something inside, or at least warm…”

Sara smacked Ava’s arm as relief passed over her face. “You suck!” she yelled, drawing another laugh out of Ava. 

Sara stood rooted to her spot as Ava started walking backwards toward the dorm, walking away from her. Ava’s smirk turned into a full smile as she waved her fingers at Sara. Only then did Sara relize Ava still had her blanket.

“Hey!”

“You’ll get it back after you buy me a drink.”

“How is tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts used:  
> "hey the fire alarm in our dorm went off at 3am and you ran outside without a coat wanna share my blanket?"  
> " a being an ass and putting their cold hands on b’s warm neck"  
> "Using back pockets to warm hands"  
> http://hiissingwastes.tumblr.com/post/167628265776/in-case-youre-considering-writing-cute-winter


End file.
